Various pillar trim component configurations can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,893,042; 6,672,027; 6,485,049; 6,485,048; and UK Patent application No. GB 2,372,484. While each of these devices appears to be suitable for its intended purpose, it would be desirable to reduce the number of components requiring assembly during manufacture of the interior of the motor vehicle. It would be desirable to integrate the inflatable curtain ramps into an upper portion of the pillar trim component. It would be desirable to provide an inflatable curtain pusher wall angled inboard with respect to the inflatable curtain or airbag support surface. It would be desirable to provide an inverted T-shaped attachment to simplify installation and to stabilize the location of the pillar trim component. It would be desirable to provide a headliner retaining portion located between a main body portion and an airbag support portion of the pillar trim component. It would be desirable to provide any of the features described above in any desired combination.